


Your Comfort

by bubblyani



Category: Child 44 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: When you're living in the midst of silent peril, Leo Demidov was your comfort.





	Your Comfort

After a bath upon returning home, you felt clean, but you didn’t know if you could cleanse away all what happened that day. You sat on the edge of your bed, your mind replaying everything. How you walked home after your day shift at the hospital, only to find another child dead near the railway yard. You thought it would be average day, but you couldn’t have been more wrong.

You suddenly returned to your senses when Leo placed gentle kisses on your shoulder. You turned your head to find him looking concerned.

“Are still thinking about today?” His voice was low. You nodded, fully turning to him.

Being the first to find the body, you knew you’d be called in to be questioned by the MGB. The words there to say were a few, but the worries that kept filling in were in heaps.

To your relief, your husband Leo was able to find you while you were being interrogated by his comrads, thus bringing you safely back home.

So it wasn’t much of a surprise that he knew what was bothering you.

“I don’t understand why this is happening.” You spoke up, “Why must innocent children be the targets? And..” Your voice grew into a whisper,”…why is NOTHING is being done about it?” You looked directly at Leo, who sighed.

“I know how you feel (Y/N), I was blind about Jora’s death all this time. But I promise you, we WILL find whoever was behind all this” Leo’s gaze was serious, he meant everything he said.

His words comforted you. You couldn’t help but slowly curl up to him in an embrace.

Leo Demidov might have been be a member of the MGB in Moscow. He might be tough, he might be feared at times, but you knew the softhearted man underneath all that well enough. You always felt safe in his arms, regardless of all that was happening outside those doors.

As you curled up closer, your lips grazed his chest through his pajamas, which surprised him. He looked down to read your eyes that were begging him for something. He knew what you needed, dipping his head down to press his lips against yours.

You melted in his kiss, Leo was your comfort, as he always were. All this death, reminded you of what was important in your life.

And he came in first place.

With your wet hair on your neck and Leo’s warmth on your skin, you were able to feel the chill and the heat simultaneously.

Leo’s hands held your face as he kissed you with such fire you felt were about to burst into flames. Your hands were still roaming underneath his shirt, stroking his chest with the lightest touch that made him moan every single time. You felt impatient when his hands wandered painfully slow over to your shoulders. It felt as if two lovers were competing on who was capable of giving the the most pleasure. You quickly guided his hands over to your breasts, a place under your nightgown that had craved his touch since he lit you on fire. But Leo didn’t want to wait, especially when he kept feeling your leg brushing against his groin. He broke the kiss to pull down his pants, your feet shook hurriedly, unable to wait till he crawled back to you. In a flash, Leo pulled up your nightgown up to your waist, spreading your legs for him to position himself.

“Leo!” You breathed, placing your forehead against his own “I want you to know-“

“I love you” Leo interrupted you with his kiss as he finally entered you, causing you to moan. 


End file.
